Recently, an information processing apparatus that is able to recognize a specific recognition target from an image has been developed. As one example of the information processing apparatus, there is a character recognition apparatus that recognizes characters from an image by taking the image of an object on which the characters are written.
Here, the character recognition apparatus needs a certain amount of processing time in order to recognize the characters from the image.
However, for example, a display of the character recognition apparatus displays only the taken image during the character recognition process is being executed. Users of the character recognition apparatus cannot recognize whether the character recognition process is properly executed or not in the character recognition apparatus.
Moreover, when a plurality of character recognition results are displayed on the display, visibility of the results for users might be degraded. This kind of character recognition apparatus is hard for users to use and is inconvenient. Therefore, for image recognition of recognition targets such as characters, development of a display that is able to enhance user convenience has been required.
The specific aspects of the present disclosure, which have been illustrated by the accompanying drawings described above, will be described in detail below. These accompanying drawings and description are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any manner, but to explain the concept of the present disclosure to those skilled in the art via referencing specific aspects.